A Key For Edward
by twilight071594
Summary: Bella is a new student at Fork's High. They have a special way of asking someone to prom. Will Bella have enough confidence to ask mysterious Edward Cullen to the prom? ONE SHOT


**A Key for Edward**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the office building of Fork's High School. It was small and bright, and also surprisingly warm compared to the wet chill outdoors. I looked over at the small waiting room, with folding chairs and an orange carpet, then went up to a red haired lady who looked like she was busy with her work.

"Um… Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm uh… new here…"

"Oh. Isabella! Chief Swan's daughter. Everyone is so excited that you've come back. And you look so mature now…" She looked through folders and papers as she spoke, and I noticed the lack of stuff in the filing cabinet. This school was obviously small. It matched the town.

"Aha! Here we go. This is your schedule. And a map as well." She pulled out a yellow highlighter and began to show me how to get around.

"Thanks." I said she when she finished, and walked back out to the parking lot.

* * *

I was just at my locker when there was beep from overhead. I jumped a bit, then quickly regained my composure when I realized it was just a quick announcement.

"Attention students, the prom is coming up in just two weeks! This year, we want to help out the shy ladies in the school. During first block tomorrow, each girl will get a key. You will need to write your name on the key, and wear it around your neck. When you find a boy you would like to ask, simply take the key off and give it to the guy. Guys, you can either respond by putting your name on and giving it back, as a yes, or giving it back blank, a no. We hope you have fun with this little prom activity students! Have a good day!"

There was a final beep and the announcements were done. Well, I thought, that's a weird way of asking someone out!

* * *

The next day, we received our keys and our teacher reminded us about what it all was.

I picked up my key and looked at it. It was cardboard. The key was pink and sparkly, and tied to a simple piece of string. I wrote _Bella _on it and put it over my head.

_Who should I ask? _I thought. _Better yet, should I ask anyone?_ I wasn't sure who would be the best. I mean, this was my second day here! I didn't know anyone! There was Mike, and Eric. They seemed interested. And Tyler too.

_Edward._

No. No. Definitely not. He thought I smelled bad.

_But he is cute._

That was true. But I didn't know him. I sighed and decided to think more about it later. After all, I didn't want to fail geometry.

* * *

**Five days later**

Alright. I talked to Edward a bit. He kinda seemed interesting. He didn't think I was stinky again at least. At least he didn't show it. I think I maybe kinda might like him.

"Bella!"

I looked up. I was blocking the cafeteria line up. Jessica was motioning for me to go over. I blushed and sneaked a quick glance at the Cullen's table before sitting down with my friends.

I ate my lunch and talked to Angela in a monotone. I was focused on the key around my neck and who to ask.

_Take a chance,_ my head said.

I smirked. I dunno.

I heard the bell go, but I'd have to lie later to my friends about it. When I looked up, the last student was leaving. I was still there, and so was Edward. He was seated still, eyes on his untouched lunch. I wondered then if he was anorexic. I smiled to myself and collected all the courage I could and stood up. My chair squeaked on the floor. Too loudly for the silence in the room. He didn't move.

I walked to the garbage and threw my stuff away. I turned towards him and stopped, still building confidence. Then, with one deep breath, I started walking, my shoes slapping the ground in a rhythmic pattern. I stopped when I reached his table. He looked up.

"Consider it." I said, taking off the key necklace and placing on the table in front of him.

I quickly turned before he could speak and walked out the door, late for my next class.

**Three days later**

* * *

I completely forgot about the key. Well, not really. It was all I thought of for three days, thinking he would reject me. But then, in Biology, well right before, he came up, holding the key.

"May I?" he asked.

I blushed and just stared at him.

He pushed my hair out the way and tied the key back around my neck. He quickly sat down and I put up my hair shield, wanting to see his response. I held my breath as I lifted the key into eyesight. There, in beautiful black writing, right under my messy name, was Edward.

I felt so proud of myself for being brave enough to ask him. I was going to prom with Edward Cullen.

_And you can't dance._

I sighed. Right again. I was going to make a fool of myself at the prom with Edward Cullen. Great.


End file.
